pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! (プリズムレインボープリキュア！ Purizumu Reinbō Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by this wiki's creator, IAEJFPGforever. It's about ten 8th grade girls who form a great friendship together while they fight for justice. Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure's themes are friendship, colors, elements, and jewels. Its villains make disharmony spread through everyone in Tokyo and make everything colorless. It is the Cures' duty to stop them from spreading disharmony. Plot * ''Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Imai Michiko transfers to Kirakira Niji Middle School. She's sort of nervous yet confident for her new life. She was transferred to the same class as Kasumi, Rei, Tomoko, Yasuko, Shiori, and Izumi. Kasumi senses about Michiko being a new member of her group to beat Harumi's popularity. Michiko by then agreed on joining and now spends her time with them. Later then on with Eri joining. One day, when Michiko was leaving school, Michiko meets Mizurun and her fellow fairies. Mizurun explains that Rainbow Kingdom is in trouble. Disharmony Kingdom turned the fairies' home place to black and white from the original colorful place. They also said that Venom made a not peaceful place in it. It's up to Michiko and the others to prevent Disharmony Kingdom to take over Earth and save Harmony Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Imai Michiko|'Imai Michiko']] (今井 理子 Imai Michiko) / Cure Flow '(キュアフロー ''Kyua Furō) : the leader of the group. Michiko is one confident student in Kirakira Niji Middle School who is known for her acting skills. She's usually the one in charge with the school's staged events together with Rei. As '''Cure Flow, she represents the color blue and and control water. * [[Amari Kasumi|'Amari Kasumi']] (雨竜 霞 Amari Kasumi) / Cure Leaf '(キュアリーフ ''Kyua Rīfu) : the sporty and boyish yet caring girl. Kasumi is the founder of their friendship group. She loves sweets and is always positive. Kasumi cares about her friends. She acts like a big sister to them all despite having a silly attitude. As '''Cure Leaf, she represents the color green and control plants and trees. * [[Eto Rei|'Eto Rei']] (絵と 麗 Eto Rei) / Cure Fawn (キュアフォーン Kyua Fōn) : the girly, funny, shopaholic of the group. She takes orders from her leader, Kasumi. Even though she doesn't like Kasumi that much cause of her boyish personality. They sometimes don't get along, since they're completely opposite. Later episodes Rei and Kasumi start to get along. As Cure Fawn, she represents the color purple and control animals such as butterflies. * [[Jonouchi Tomoko|'Jonouchi Tomoko']] (序の内 知子 Jonouchi Tomoko) / Cure Fall (キュアフォール Kyua Fōru) : the caring and thoughtful one in the group. She loves hanging out with her friends. Tomoko is very helpful to people. She's a huge gamer and would always challenge her friends to a battle her on a game such as MMOs. As Cure Fall, she represents the color yellow-orange and control autumn and leaves. * [[Fujiwara Harumi|'Fujiwara Harumi']] (藤原 春美 Fujiwara Harumi) / Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) : the most popular girl in school and loved by all boys. Besides the all advantages, Harumi only lives alone with tons of maids in their mansion. Her parents died in an accident for Harumi's sake. Kasumi's first impression of her as an opponent in popularity. But soon became a target as a new friend in her group to be popular. Harumi is either boyish or girlish. Her personality changes randomly. As Cure Shine, she represents the color light-yellow and controls the stars and the sun. * [[Matsumura Yasuko|'Matsumura Yasuko']] (松邨 康子 Matsumura Yasuko) / Cure Floret (キュアフローリット Kyua Furōritto) : the quiet yet bubbly and caring girl. Her family owns a flower shop and a bakery at the same time. Though Kasumi refers her as her second best sister-like BFF. Like Rei, Yasuko loves fashion and is like a manager of Kasumi, following her everywhere and taking down notes. As Cure Floret, she represents the color pink and controls flowers and fruits. * [[Gima Shiori|'Gima Shiori']] (儀間 しおり Gima Shiori) / Cure Flame (キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu) : the joker of the group. Shiori is sporty and full of jokes to make her friends stay happy. She likes to hang out with Kasumi since they share some personalities. Shiori likes to draw and have fun with everyone, usually making comics about them and sending it to them as well. As Cure Flame, she represents the color red and controls fire. * [[Chinen Aika|'Chinen Aika']] (知念 哀歌 Chinen Aika) / Cure Bolt (キュアボルト Kyua Boruto) : the youngest of them all. Aika is a bookworm of every genre except for horror. She sometimes is also in charge in the library. She's a bit shy and bubbly yet stubborn. Aika is considered as an inspiration for Shiori's writing hobby. As Cure Bolt, she represents the color yellow and controls thunder and lightning. * [[Shinohara Izumi|'Shinohara Izumi']] (篠原 泉 Shinohara Izumi) / Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) : the musical one in the group. Izumi likes to sing with her friends especially with Aika and Harumi. She would also play sports with Shiori and Kasumi. Or just have fun with Yasuko. Izumi tends to roleplay about her favorite boy bands but will always be scolded by Kasumi. As Cure Blizzard, she represents the color sky-blue and controls air, ice and snow. * [[Saiko Eri|'Saiko Eri']] (西湖えり Saiko Eri) / Cure Lollipop '(キュアロリポップ ''Kyua Roripoppu) : Eri is Harumi's childhood friend before Harumi moved. Eri loves to explore. She used to live in a mansion on a faraway island until transferred to Karayujo Town. Eri likes to hang out with sea creatures and tends to say she can understand what they say. She's pretty rebellious and sometimes escape class. She easily gets awkward towards new people. As '''Cure Lollipop, she represents the color cyan and controls candies, sweets and desserts. Mascots * [[Mizurun|'Mizurun']] (ミズルン Mizurun) : Michiko's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". Mizurun is very loyal to others. She always like to do things in her own way, though. * [[Tochirun|'Tochirun']] (トチルン Tochirun) : Kasumi's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~tochi". Tochirun is very gentle and kind. She usually stops the argument of her other fairy siblings since they don't get along from time to time. * [[Dobrun|'Dobrun']] (ドブルン Doburun) : Rei's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~dobu". Dobrun is known for her wild imagination and creativity. She likes to confront with the Cures being curious about Earth. * [[Akirun|'Akirun']] (アキルン Akirun) : Tomoko's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~aki". Akirun motivates the Cures to keep on fighting and never give up. She's also very optimistic. * [[Hikarun|'Hikarun']] (ヒカルン Hikarun) : Harumi's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~hika". Hikarun most of the time is the one who updates everyone, being very alert with her environment. * [[Hanarun|'Hanarun']] (ハナルン Hanarun) : Yasuko's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~hana". Hanarun is loving to everyone. She takes care of her fairy siblings a lot. * [[Kasarun|'Kasarun']] (カサルン Kasarun) : Shiori's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~kasa". Kasarun is positive all the time. She's very passionate and full of energy. * [[Borun|'Borun']] (ボルン Borun) : Aika's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~boru". Borun is quite intelligent. She is very good at decision making and loves challenges. * [[Yukirun|'Yukirun']] (ユキルン Yukirun) : Izumi's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~yuki". Yukirun is very calm and quiet, and would usually talk only if necessary. She tends to get scary when mad. * [[Pesurun|'Pesurun']] (ペスルン Pesurun) : Eri's fairy. She ends her sentences with "~pesu". Pesurun is out going and loves outdoors. Though she tends to get easily lost. Disharmony Kingdom * [[Venom|'Venom']] : The main male antagonist of the series. Rules Disharmony Kingdom which is full of despair. * [[Dokunom|'Dokunom']]' ': The main monsters in the series. * [[Dark|'Dark']]' ': The first general in the show. Dark is very sarcastic and easily annoyed. Supporting Characters * [[Fujiwara Haruo|'Fujiwara Haruo']]' ': Harumi's twin brother. Haruo went to study abroad 2 years ago and returned to Japan in Episode 11. * [[Fujiwara Haruki|'Fujiwara Haruki']] / Cure Moonbeam * [[Queen Diamond|'Queen Diamond']] * [[King Crayon|'King Crayon']] * [[Princess Paint|'Princess Paint']] Items * [[Color Tap|'Color Tap']] (カラアタップ Karā Tappu) : The Cures' transformation devices. They transform by yelling, "[[Pretty Cure! Prism Rainbow Check!|''Pretty Cure! Prism Rainbow Check!]]". * [[Pritiels|'Pritiels']]' (プリチエル Puritieru) : Are special jewel-like items the Cures collect for the kingdom the mascots use. There are special kinds of Pritiels for the Cures. The Cure Pritiels, Prism Pritiels, Rainbow Pritiels, and finally the Jewel Coloration Pritiels. * [[Magical Prism Box|'''Magical Prism Box]] (マジカルプリズムボックス Majikaru Purizumu Bokkusu) : A jewelry box where Pritiels are stored. * Prism Rainbow Rod (プリズムレインボーロッド Purizumu Reinbō Roddo) : The Cures' main weapon. * Jewel Blade (ジュエルブレイド Jueru Bureido) : The Cures' weapon in Prism Form. * [[Paint Arrow|'Paint Arrow']] (ペイントアロウ Peinto Arō) : The Cures' weapon in Rainbow Form. Locations * [[Karayujo Town|'Karayujo Town']]' ': the town where the Cures lives. * [[Kirakira Niji Middle School|'Kirakira Niji Middle School']]' ': the school where the Cures attend. * [[Harmony Kingdom|'Harmony Kingdom']]' : '''a magical place full of jewels and colors. * [[Disharmony Kingdom|'Disharmony Kingdom']]' : Harmony Kingdom's alternate place. Its goal is to make the world into darkness and disharmony. * [[Sprinkle Bud|'''Sprinkle Bud]]' ': where Yasuko lives. It is a flower shop and a pastry shop at the same time. Merchandise Trivia * This is the first series to have the Cures with multiple forms. * This is the first series with mascots who are siblings. * The Cures' speeches end with "arawashi" excluding Cure Flow, Cure Shine, Cure Flame and Cure Lollipop. Cure Flow ending with "arawasu", Cure Shine ending with "arawashite iru", Cure Flame with "arawashite" and Cure Lollipop ending with "arawashimasu". * This is the first series that has already has a Cure even before the series started. Which is Cure Shine and Cure Moonbeam. * The names of the mascots are originally named as the color of the Cure plus run. But since some of the colors are already used in Fresh!, the idea was not used and just used the power of the Cure plus run. * Harmony Kingdom and Disharmony Kingdom were originally named Harmonia and Disharmonia. But eversince the trailer of Haru no Carnival was released, this idea wasn't used due to the trailer mentioned having the Cures go to Harmonia. * This series has some scrapped ideas that the names were supposed to be the wanted name of the founder although fails to use it because in the original franchise having the same name. ** For example, Floret was supposed to be Flora, Flow was supposed to be Wave, and Shine was supposed to be Twinkle. * This series was originally be called Prism Pretty Cure!. It was kinda lucky it changed since there's a series in this wiki named Prism Pretty Cure!. * In Episode 26, there was an election of the Student Council. The President is Harumi, Vice-President is Michiko, Secretary is Yasuko, Treasurer is Haruo, and General Affairs is Arata. * The story between Harumi and Haruki is pretty similar to the one that Iona and Maria of Happiness Charge! having the older sister (Haruki and Maria) turned evil but was purified. * This is the first series that has jewels as one of the themes in the series. * Coincidentally, one of IAEJFPGforever's nicknames is Shine, which is what the Cures usually call Cure Shine as. ** More of this is that IAEJFPGforever pretty much based Cure Shine by herself, having some few differences. References Category:Series Category:Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:User:IAEJFPGforever Category:Fan Series Category:Jewel based Series Category:FnF Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Element based Series Category:Fanseries